The Incident in the Ceiling: A Sasuke Story
by Saizo's Little Lady
Summary: Ronins evade Kasugayama Castle and MC finds herself being the main target. Her only way out is to escape through the ceiling and fast but once she makes it will she survive what happens next? What of the funny feelings in her chest caused by a certain ninja?
1. Chapter 1

_**The setting of this story in based on Shingen's route where he takes her prisoner.**_

 _ **This will eventually have two endings but for now I decided to post just the one while I come up with the next.**_

 ** _Enjoy! Sasuke needs more love!_**

The Incident in the Ceiling: A Sasuke Story

Bored… bored. I'm so bored. So bored that I'm looking forward to Shingen's next visit. Only the flirt loving lord hasn't been around my chambers in goodness knows how long.

(Sigh)

It gets exhausting trying not to smile at his funny pick up lines. He doesn't show any signs of stopping the game of wooing me.

I'm sitting by my desk, head in my hands when I hear a strange sound from the ceiling, causing me to jump from my dozing position.

My head jerks up, "Sasuke?!" no answer… no anything. The silence is so loud it's nearly deafening. My skin prickles.

What could be up there if not for my favorite ninja?

The ceiling panel is askew. "Hello?" I call out, staring through the darkness between the opening panels. The hair on the back of my neck is standing all the more.

Something is up there. What is it?!

Okay… call me stupid, crazy, ditzy or whatever but the next thing I do is go toward the noise.

Usually a person is supposed to get away from suspicious noises but my curiosity will not be sated until I find out what's going on in my ceiling.

Pushing a chest across the room, I stand on it and reach for the loose panel, sliding it back like I've seen Sasuke do a thousand times. I will get to the bottom of this mystery. Call me Sherlock Holmes! Well… you know what I mean. Ahem!

Sliding the panel back slowly, I peek my head up into the hole.

That awful scratching starts all over again, and it's definitely not Sasuke.

"H-hello?" I try to again, feeling my nerves knot up in my anticipation but I wasn't expecting what jumps out at me.

"Kyahhh!" I'm sure they can hear my scream all the way through the castle rooms and to Azuchi Castle.

A ronin leaps down from the ceiling. His eyes dart every which way and that as if surveying any danger. Then his eyes fall back on me. My spine immediately stiffens.

(Crap!)

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The ronin takes a step toward me and I start toward the sliding doors with urgency. The ronin is faster and I flinch as his hand slams over my escape route. I whirl away and back track.

"Capturing the princess would be a much better prize than useless information."

Nobody said anything anything about me being a princess. Where do people get these hair brained ideas?

He takes a step towards me and I dart away again. In the corner of my eyes I can see him drawing his katana.

(Oh, no, no, no. That's it!)

Without a second thought I launch on top of the trunk and scramble rather disgracefully into the ceiling, momentarily forgetting about all the traps and trip lines. How this ronin bypassed them was a puzzle.

"You get back here!" my ankle is yanked where it's suspended as I climb my way into the ceiling.


	2. Sweet Ending

_**This could technically be the premium ending but I have big plans. They have to do with MC running through the ceiling. :D**_

Sweet Ending

I scream as I begin to slide back down. My fingernails desperately dig into the wood frame. I grip it so hard my knuckles are white from the effort. One hand is ripped away and I'm only hanging by three fingers.

All is lost if the last of my grip fails. I'll be the captured Takeda Princess. Whether or not this ronin thinks so I doubt Shingen and Kenshin will stop everything they're doing to rescue their captured 'Oda' Princess. What can I say? I'm so special I'm princess of not one but two castles. Every girl's dream.

But surely I wasn't worth all that to them...right?

That left Yukimura and Sasuke who had become my best friends in this era.

There's a strange whizzing buzz that passes my ear and at first I'm so stunned my grip loosens the last of its hold.

"Agh!" the yelp beneath me is one of pain but I don't have time enough to ponder on it. A hand strikes out to grab mine before I plummet from the ceiling and smash into the ronin.

Seconds later I'm face to face with Sasuke, mouth falling slack in surprise. "Sasuke?!"

A barely there grin spreads across his face before it was gone, leaving me to ponder if I'd really seen the rarity or imagined it.

"Sorry it took so long. This guy is a pro at disabling my traps." a frown creases his forehead. "We have a spy in the castle. I have yet to find out his identity." Those green eyes are very close. Too close. It's then I realize he's still holding onto me and I'm practically sitting on his lap. "Are you injured? I have a first aid kit."

I can't seem to find it in me to answer and simply shake my head. (Move Aura. Move.) My body doesn't want to obey. All of a sudden I'm very aware of Sasuke and the muscles beneath my hands where they're pressed against his chest.

We stare at each other in silence and yet it's not awkward in the least. There's a strange glow in Sasuke's gaze and he's not making any signs of releasing me. I'm very aware of how close we are.

"Your pulse is faster than normal." Sasuke's face gets closer for a better inspection. "Are you sure you're okay?"

(Yes, and I might die of heart failure if you get any closer.)

"I guess I'm a little more shaken up than I thought." a nervous laugh escapes me. (More shaken up by Sasuke than the ronin at this point but sure let's go with that.)

Sasuke is frowning again. "I read in a book once there's a technique you can do to make someone forget they're scared A distraction of sorts."

"Really?" I think my pulse just got faster ten fold. I've heard this before somewhere…

Sasuke's cheeks turn ruddy and I find the sight rather mesmerizing since the ninja almost always wears the world's best poker face.

I hold my breath in anticipation. I know exactly what he means by a distraction. I can't deny that I want it more than anything. What's wrong with me?! This is Sasuke. My weird ninja friend. I'm not supposed to feel these things. The strange feelings in my chest… like a butterfly trying to bat its way out.

The moment his lips meet mine I forget everything else. Who cares we're sitting in the ceiling. His kiss affects me like an electric current. Sasuke's hand comes up to caress my cheek. Unexpected but not unwanted. What began as a soft kiss turned into so much more in seconds. I don't remember who started it first. Time and place are lost.

My hands have a mind of their own, finding their way into his hair. Where I accidentally knock his glasses askew. They fall with a soft clink but neither of us seem to care. It's the commotion below us that has us snapping out of our trance. I miss his warmth the instant he lets go and we both scramble backwards.

We stare at each other in stunned silence.. The only sound is us trying to catch our breaths. The shock of what just happened lingers heavy.

(I just kissed Sasuke, and I liked it… who is in fact the last person I could ever envision kissing. I could imagine kissing Shingen… no wait, I take that back! Forget I ever said such a thing.)

"Feel better?" Sasuke asks, fumbling for his glasses.

"Yes," I reply in honesty. Maybe a tad confused by the intensity of my sudden feelings. I rescue his glasses and offer them to him.

We both blush, remembering at the same time why his glasses came off to begin with.

A bang sounds right beside us followed by a familiar voice that forces us another few inches apart. "What are you two doing just sitting up here like statues?"

"Y—Y—Yuki!" my voice gives off an annoying squeak which earns me another suspicious stare.

Yukimura looks between us far longer than necessary. Sasuke's poker face is back in place and I wish I had the ability to do the same. Is it a ninja thing or just a Sasuke thing?

"Well, whatever is going on—not sure if I want to know. We caught the spy and two other ronin attempting to break in. The one you took down had blueprints to your ceiling traps," giving us another strange look, Yukimura hops down from the ceiling.

Another yell pierces the room below. This time it's Kenshin. "Sasuke, get down here!"

Sasuke flinches.

"We should come down." I rather Kenshin not kill me too for detaining his ninja.

"Could we discuss a theory of what just happened later on, perhaps tonight?" Sasuke stops me from getting up.

A thrill runs through me at the thought and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. "I'll be looking for you in my ceiling."

 _ **Reviews and Ideas welcomed!**_


End file.
